


By the ballet barre

by hyugapineapple



Series: Translated works [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Dance, Ballet, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Translation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:21:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyugapineapple/pseuds/hyugapineapple
Summary: A mirror is perfect for many activities. Not only ballet related ones.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou
Series: Translated works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878976
Comments: 7
Kudos: 116





	By the ballet barre

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daykiry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/gifts).
  * A translation of [У балетного станка](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21407422) by [Daykiry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daykiry/pseuds/Daykiry). 



> Lots of thank yous to Daykiry for writing this amazing work and for allowing me to translate it ❤️❤️  
> I had so much fun writing it, and my Russian definitely improved as well :D  
> If you speak Russian, check the author's works, they're brilliant!❤️

“Your stretching is too weak.” Kuroo moves from the doorframe and steps inside the dancing hall.

Akaashi reacts instantly and turns back swiftly, frowning and with a displeased look on his face. In reality, he is discouraged. No one should be around at that hour except him. Years ago, after he befriended the security guard, he got access to the keys to the dancing hall and the changing rooms. Akaashi prefers training late at night, and as a matter of fact, he is a night owl by nature. And only because of his stubbornness he is forcing himself to wake up at 6 to make it in time at practice and rehearsals at 8.

The world is built for morning larks, for those who fill themselves with energy at sunrise and exude excitement and vigor till sunset. The only thing that Akaashi can fill himself up with in the morning is a cup of strong coffee bought from the coffee shop near his house. But by evening he is full of energy and will to work hard, and he’s practicing moves till the middle of the night, paying close attention to his body, recording himself on his phone to watch the videos later and correct the mistakes he made. He repeats the same movements, all over again without getting tired of them, polishing the even the smallest swing of his legs to perfection.

“I stretch just fine.” Akaashi cuts Kuroo off and turns back to the barre, glancing at his reflection quickly. He is annoyed that he’s been interrupted, and this can be easily read on his face, but he doesn’t care. He’s completely focused on his practice and he won’t allow someone like Kuroo Tetsurou to distract him. What is he even doing here at this hour? Even the janitors have left, Akaashi cleans the floor himself when he finishes practicing and is ready to go home. And Kuroo, during the last few months since he started to come to their school, didn’t give Akaashi the impression that he is the kind to linger at work long after the shift is done.

Placing his leg on the handrail, Akaashi bends toward it with his torso, but he keeps looking at Kuroo’s reflection from the corner of his eye. He is not moving, but stands still, watching Akaashi closely, arms crossed over his chest. That’s incredibly annoying, but Akaashi, pursing his lips in a tight line, keeps stretching, shifting to his other leg.

“You want to become a soloist, don’t you? I’ve been watching you,” Kuroo takes a step closer. “And you are good, but you-” he grabs Akaashi’s leg by his sole, slowly lifting it. “-don’t stretch enough. You’re often praised, so you started to slack off.”

“What?” Akaashi jerks and tries to turn, but Kuroo holds him firmly, squeezing his fingers tighter, just a bit higher than the ribbons of his pointe shoe. “So you’re not going to praise me then? Let me go, it hurts.”

Kuroo doesn’t even flinch, he simply stares at Akaashi’s reflection, smiles with the corner of his lips and lifts the leg even higher.

“You’re lying. Your stretching is impressing.”

“But it’s still not enough.” Akaashi frowns.

“Exactly.”

Akaashi disliked Kuroo the second he stepped inside the school. One month before arrival and he had his ears filled up with so many stories about the brilliant, progressive, incredibly hot director who decided to work with their ballet school, that by the time he showed up, Akaashi felt sick at the mere mention of Kuroo Tetsurou’s name.

Akaashi was biased, and he rolled his eyes while the others were whispering and commenting on how broad Kuroo’s shoulders are, or how perfect his legs are, and his hands, for some reason, too. Akaashi scoffed at them: ballet was always his top priority, his personal life was long since forgotten.

“I’ve been watching you.” Kuroo leans forward, pulling Akaashi’s leg back, forcing him to bend down. He grips his sole carefully, but tightly. And for some reason, Akaashi feels enough confidence in this movement to allow himself to trust Kuroo. “And I’m almost ready to give you the main role in my play. You know this is a great opportunity for you, right?” Kuroo presses himself snuggly against Akaashi’s back, places his chin on his shoulder and lets his free hand glide over Akaashi’s arm, tickling the skin of his forearm, where his skin-tight sleeve ends. “A breakthrough.” Kuroo’s voice lowers and he lets his fingers roam till they reach Akaashi’s wrist, caressing the backside of his palm.

“And in exchange for that, I have to…?” Akaashi is not stupid. Akaashi knows what Kuroo wants from him now. He doesn’t like it, and he also dislikes the reactions of his own body to the simplest touches.

“No, you don’t have to sleep with me for that.” Kuroo barely catches the edge of Akaashi’s ear with his lips, tone still low. “All that you need to do is to listen to what I say and practice.”

“Then, maybe you let me go and we can start?”

“Perhaps.”

Akaashi once again catches Kuroo’s eyes in the mirror, but his leg is still not free, and Kuroo still stands behind him, incredibly close, making Akaashi feel the warmth of his body through his clothes. Akaashi involuntarily jerks his shoulders and tries to lower his leg carefully. Unexpectedly, Kuroo obeys and lets Akaashi lower it. But instead of stepping back and allow him to exhale properly, Kuroo guides his palm over Akaashi’s hip, catches the inner part and lightly pushes it sideways.

“Let’s do it with the other leg,” he says. “Can you do it again?”

“Are you doubting me?”

“No.”

Akaashi snorts and effortlessly lifts the other leg. And just like the first time, Kuroo holds it by the sole, keeping it on the same level with the barre and bends it, pressing it to Akaashi’s body.

“You’re beautiful.”

“And you’re not my type.” Akaashi stiffens a little, but overall, he is calm. Kuroo is the kind of man that knows that he is desired. The type that breaks heart after heart and has a whole line of people wanting to have their hearts broken too. Akaashi had always looked down on such people, he certainly won’t fall for sultry, handsome men that use their popularity with vile purposes.

“Then what is your type?” Kuroo straightens his leg, lifts it higher, but slowly, gliding his palm over the inner side of Akaashi’s leg and stops under his knee. The fabric of his tights is too thin for him not to notice just how warm Kuroo’s fingertips are and how firm his hold is.

Akaashi throws his head up and looks into Kuroo’s eyes in the mirror reflection.

“Not you.” he repeats stubbornly. Okay, he might be lying. Kuroo is attractive, that’s hard to deny. There are many rumors about him, but no one ever bragged about how Kuroo is in bed, and if his “talents” - that are so often discussed, are true or not. Kuroo’s reputation is impeccable. But nothing can confirm it.

“Then why are you out of breath?”

Listening to his breathing, Akaashi curses himself internally. He’d never do it out loud. He also has an impeccable reputation, and he certainly won’t risk ruining it in front of Kuroo. Tongue gliding over his lips, he shakes his head lightly, forcing himself to look away. Kuroo figured him out, but Akaashi still won’t give in.

“Because I’m training while you’re having fun?”

“Do you always answer a question with a question?”

“Maybe.”

“That’s not a question.”

Akaashi’s face falls but he’s distracted when his leg is lifted higher, almost vertically. Kuroo drags his palm over his hip, stopping at a barely decent distance, and Akaashi exhales loudly, feeling a wave of shivers running down his spine.

“You like me.” Kuroo touches his ear again, burning his skin with a raspy, hot whisper.

“Don’t flatter yourself.”

“I’m not.”

Akaashi wants to kill him. He is right and wrong at the same time. Kuroo really isn’t his type. Akaashi never liked men like him. He likes careful, educated men, those who don’t invade his personal space and touch him without his permission. Kuroo looks disheveled in a pair of jeans that hang loosely on his hips. He touches and squeezes Akaashi shamelessly, fingers roaming over his leg from his hip to his knee and back, making goosebumps rise on his skin and his breath hitch.

Why is he still tolerating it, Akaashi doesn’t know himself. But he doesn’t want to stop. It’s like a game about who can resist longer, who has more patience, and Akaashi has always been too venturous and stubborn to give in, even to the man who irritated him with his presence in every single discussion around the school for the past few weeks.

“You have firm aplomb, but your jumps aren’t strong enough. I told you, I’ve been watching you. You need time to regain your balance after landing.” Kuroo places his chin on Akaashi’s shoulder again, staring at the reflection of the younger’s concentrated face. Akaashi knows about this problem, it’s what he’s been constantly trying to fix but with no avail. “And your expression is always tense.” Kuroo continues, moving his free hand first over his chest, then up to lift his chin. “You have to relax your face, you’re not only a dancer, you’re also an artist. How are you planning to play your role if you’re always frowning and pursing your lips?”

Akaashi exhales loudly while Kuroo presses his thumb on his lower lip, tugging it lightly.

“Relax,” he whispers. “You’re too strained. The hitch after landing will be noticed only by professionals, but your face can be seen by the whole audience. And they will notice if you aren’t genuine enough.”

The tip of Kuroo’s finger slides in his mouth, presses against his clenched teeth and Akaashi opens it obediently, letting it push deeper and touch his tongue. Kuroo doesn’t take his eyes off of his face in the mirror, and this is turning him on in a peculiar way. It’s like Kuroo isn’t there, but behind the glass. And even if Akaashi can feel the heat of his body against his back, he still sees Kuroo only in the mirror.

Unusual. Arousing.

“Let me guess.” Kuroo goes, removing his finger from his mouth but still holding his chin. “You’re the type that tends to forget about everything else once you’re focusing on something.”

“Absolutely not.”

“You understand that you’re lying to yourself, don’t you?”

The only thing that Akaashi understands is that he argues with Kuroo only out of principle because his thoughts are a complete mess right now, and stubbornness is what drives him.

“I’m lying to you, not to myself.”

“You’re not very good at it.” Kuroo grunts over his ear and touches his neck with his lips, making Akaashi tilt his head sideways. Akaashi bites his lower lip to prevent any sound from escaping and grips the barre tighter.

He only has to push Kuroo and wiggle his way out of his grip to escape, but he understands that he doesn’t want to. Kuroo may be a heartthrob, but Akaashi doesn’t want to give him his heart, but his body. And he should’ve offered his body to someone for a while now. For some reason, the realization shakes him to the core only now.

If the rumors are correct, Kuroo isn’t the worst variant, even if he’s annoying and rather talkative. But all his comments are relevant. Akaashi accepts the criticism gratefully, knowing better than anyone that it helps him work more precisely.

“If you won’t shut up and keep talking, I’ll have to find another way to blow off the steam.” he says, noticing how his voice sounded muffled and choked. The tights are too snug not to reveal the erection growing under the fabric.

Kuroo notices it as well. He shows an enigmatic smile and keeps brushing his lips over Akaashi’s neck up to his ear, wet tongue touching the skin behind his ear. Akaashi shivers and inhales through his nose, letting his head fall back on Kuroo’s shoulder, pressing himself closer. He knew from the beginning how things would end up. And he didn’t resist it from the start, only pretending to defy Kuroo. It would be foolish of him to protest now. They both like it.

“Let go of my leg.” he says while closing his eyes and watching their reflection through his eyelashes.

“Nah~” Kuroo hums, biting the skin on the crook of his neck. “Keep standing like that.”

He presses himself flush to his back, pushing Akaashi into the barre, but helping him keep his balance with his own body. He doesn’t release his leg but lets him bend it a little. Akaashi could stay like that for a longe time, but it’s the first time he feels greedy hands groping and kneading his flesh through his tights.

“Is it ballet that turns you on, or just this pose?” Akaashi can’t resist but ask and snorts. But he inhales surprised immediately after when Kuroo cups his groin. Before that, he didn’t realize how aroused he was, being used to muffle this sensation and ignore it. But right now, he stares at his reflection with wide eyes, lips parted in fascination.

A mirror is a very useful attribute for activities. And not only ballet, it seems, but for other, much more heated and tempting occupations. Akaashi stares and can’t get enough of Kuroo’s hands sliding over his body and gripping his clothes. Kuroo watches him too but doesn’t stop either, sliding one palm under Akaashi’s blouse, burning his skin with his touch and tickling it with the lightest strokes as he gets higher and higher, pulling the fabric up till he reaches his chest. Simultaneously, his other hand moves lower but doesn’t pull the tighs down, and slides instead under the elastic band and stretches it. He touches his member and grasps it in a firm grip, while the fingers of his other hand squeeze Akaashi’s neck lightly.

“You don’t wear any underwear even when you practice?” he nuzzles the skin of his neck with his nose then bites it.

“It gets in the way, after all.”

“Oh, right now it would definitely get in the way.” Kuroo murmurs, slowly moving his palm along the length.

Akaashi is stunned, and unable to control himself, he moans very quietly, bucking his hips forward involuntarily. His leg starts to numb, but Kuroo holds it in a way that only allows him to lower it only halfway. The discomfort feels arousing as well, for some reason, and Akaashi is not entirely sure if he will be able to process everything later. Analyzing is out of the question. He knows himself well enough to avoid doing that because he will end up burying himself under his thoughts and feelings.

It’s better this way - swiftly and with a fogged mind. Especially with the wave of pleasurable, languid jolts passing through his body that make him shudder and whine impatiently at every touch.

“I thought you’d be more reserved.” Kuroo’s bites leave marks on his skin. Simultaneously, his fingers squeeze and release the throat rhythmically.

“I thought so too, but something went wrong.” Akaashi responds huskily. Something went wrong - that’s the ideal statement for this situation. He didn’t plan to be alone with Kuroo, he didn’t think that he would fall for his primal instincts and he didn’t even dare to imagine that he would allow Kuroo to press him like that, touch and do whatever he wants to him.

Something went wrong.

Kuroo doesn’t let go of his throat, but his other hand moves lower to pull down the tighs and reveal his cock and ass cheeks. He lowers Akaashi’s leg to undress him, but as soon as Kuroo’s, terrible in Akaashi’s eyes, jeans fell and his belt was unbuckled, he once again grabbed his leg, holding it from under his knee. He doesn’t lift it too high, keeping it on the same level with the lowest crossbar while gliding the head of his cock between Akaashi’s ass cheeks, squeezing the neck again.

“What do you like to do?” he asks, making Akaashi lean against him even more.

“I like it when there are no more questions asked and we get to the action.” Akaashi gives him a murky smile and lowers his eyelids, one hand curling around Kuroo’s neck to press on his nape. Their kiss is deep, wet and long. Akaashi pulls back only when Kuroo touches his member again, strokes its length till he reaches the base and presses it against his abdomen while he pushes Akaashi’s hips into his, pressing him flush to his chest.

Akaashi sees Kuroo in the mirror, he sees the way Kuroo smoothly moves, how his cock slides between his cheeks and how his head is hitting his balls. Akaashi lowers one of his hands and touches the cock sliding between his legs, smiling satisfied when he hears a gasp against his ear.

The fingers around his neck don’t stop him from breathing. Kuroo is playing rather than seriously intending to stop his breathing. But that’s enough to make him lose his mind after another squeeze on his throat. Akaashi turns around quickly, being the first to lose his patience, puts pressure on Kuroo’s shoulders and seats him on the floor while getting rid of own his tights completely. He seats himself on top, fingers combing the hairs on Kuroo’s nape and tugs at them while kissing him again, taking both their dicks in his hand.

He sets a fast tempo from the start, a bit off, but confident. He only stops when Kuroo puts his hand atop Akaashi’s and slows him down, panting in his mouth and biting his lips.

“Don’t rush.”

“You should’ve thought about that earlier.” Akaashi doesn’t plan to listen. His mind is a complete mess, and all he can think about is his lust, the heat of Kuroo’s body and his own dazed reactions. Akaashi may be well educated, and he doesn’t curse aloud, but he can’t control himself now and murmurs illegibly:

“Fucking hell.”

“Mindblown?” Kuroo smiles satisfied - Akaashi feels it with his lips. And for revenge, he bites back, stopping only when he feels a light taste of blood on his tongue.

He doesn’t bother to answer. And he can’t even think of speaking, because his orgasm hits him unexpectedly fast, his heated and teased body not willing to wait anymore. Akaashi is the first who flinches, moans and squeezes his eyes shut for a few long seconds while pure pleasure washes over him. Kuroo, he thinks, comes after him, but Akaashi doesn’t pay attention, savoring his own pleasure for a few more seconds before he allows himself to relax and lean his forehead against Kuroo’s shoulder.

He feels how Kuroo caresses his hair and neck, how fingers roam down his spine and he goes completely limp. He finds it hard to form any coherent thoughts. Akaashi isn’t ashamed, he doesn’t regret it, but this definitely wasn’t part of his plans.

“Want to grab some coffee together?” Kuroo asks after a couple of minutes.

They probably look incredibly stupid: sitting on the floor of the dance hall, half-naked and covered in sperm, but happy and satiated. Akaashi for sure is. And judging by Kuroo’s face, he’s also completely satisfied with what they just did.

Akaashi studies him with his eyes, barely squinting, then proceeds to lick his fingers defiantly. He does it slowly, one finger after another, all while watching how Kuroo’s expression changes and something ignites in his eyes again. But Akaashi doesn’t let him speak, pressing his palm on Kuroo’s lips.

“You didn’t deserve it.”

Kuroo jerks his eyebrows and watches somehow bewildered how Akaashi stands and tidies up by putting his clothes back on.

“And when will I deserve it?”

Throwing him a glance over his shoulder, Akaashi hides a smile. Kuroo’s astonished expression is a prize itself. He’ll make sure Kuroo will have to struggle to get a date from Akaashi, but this doesn’t mean that he is going to refuse everything else.

“We’ll see.” he replies, walking to the exit door. “I practice every day in this hall after 9 pm. If you want that date, come see me again. Oh, and-” turning around, Akaashi doesn’t even try to hide his enjoyment. “-If you’re the last one who’s leaving, you’ll have to mop the floor.”

He hears Kuroo’s disappointed sigh behind the closed door now. But as he walks to the changing rooms, Akaashi knows that Kuroo will come again tomorrow. And the day after. And, maybe, with coffee too, either out of pride or stubbornness.

And also, Akaashi might be the only one who can confirm the rumors about Kuroo Tetsurou and his abilities. He can, but he won’t.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> Kudos and comments are greatly appreciated!❤️


End file.
